The Sith Imperium Times Issue 238
THE XENOCIDE RETURNS! HOSPITAL CITADEL SEIZED ''By Sarion Sev, SIT Frontline Correspondent'' NAR SHADAA -- Stunning allegations were made real with the fall of Hospital Citadel. Alesis Citadel, also known as "The Xenocide" is alive and has struck at the Imperium in a clear and unmistakable way. Hospital Citadel, which was a gift from the House Citadel to House Roderick and the Sith Imperium, was seized after a struggle with Darth Alesis and his "daughter" Na'aleth. Authorities on Nar Shaddaa, unaffiliated with the Imperium, confirmed reports that the former Hospital has been taken over and that it is now protected by a seemingly inpenitrable shield. "We can confirm that the Hospital has been shielded and that there was heavy damage to adjacent buildings." Said one Nar Shaddaa Security Force Officer. "The tenancy issue is not our concern and these things happen on Nar Shaddaa." Nar Shaddaa, a near ungovernable world within Hutt territory, has indeed seen these types of struggles on the world before. The government there is virtually non-existent and the world has been a haven for criminals and terrorists. Sith Imperium Military Command (SIMCOM) has not indicated that the Imperium will be launching a strike against the hospital. "Hospital Citadel is of small importance to the overall Sith Imperium." Said Commander Larra Fenik, SIMCOM Spokesperson. "In the grand scheme of things it is inconsequenctial. What is important is that Alesis Citadel has proven himself a thorn in the side of the Imperium and he will have to be snuffed out. We simply will not commit naval forces to do so at this point in time. The priority for SIMCOM remains the defense of the Six Sectors and the prosecution of the war against the Republic." Sith Imperium Times asked Commander Fenik about the presence of the Reckoning and the disposition of any persons in relation to the event. "Details about ongoing military operations are classified." Said Cdr. Fenik. "We can neither confirm nor deny any casualties or injuries in relation to the event. From what we understand all citizens present including Darth Ray'ak, Darth Vicros, Darth Erasis and others have been returned to Sith Imperium Territory safely." SIMCOM would not comment further and the Imperial Palace refused comment on the situation citing Homeland Security. Sith Imperium Times has further confirmed that Imperium Forces have engaged in several conflicts related to the the Xenocide's return. In spite of the lack of records which have been withhold from the public sphere, several high ranking members of the Imperium Government have been incapacitated at various times including the capture and subsequent recovery of Darth Ryshias, Minister of Science, Labor, Technology and Treasury. The Palace, for it's part has sought to down play the threat of the Xenocide. A statement was released: "The Sith Imperium remains strong and united." Said Rion Traevco, Imperial Palace Spokesman. "The Emperor has been kept informed about the situation and we can confirm that all councilors are alive and accounted for." When asked about the health and status of each council member beyond "alive and accounted for" the Palace declined to respond. IMPERIUM WEEK HONORS FALLEN AND HIGHLIGHTS FUTURE ''Tal Varnok, SIT Associate Editor'' VOSS KA -- Among the first acts of the His Majesty Darth Salvatus, Emperor of the Sith Imperium was to formalize the change of Imperium Day to Imperium Week. Calling for six ceremonies and a day of rest. The opening ceremony highlighted the four eras of the Sith Imperium: The Exodus from the Empire, The Rise and Fall of Amgarrak, the Settlement of Voss and the Unification of the Six Sectors. A tree was lit signifying the future of the realm. In the ceremony of Death and Rebirth His Majesty, the Emperor Salvatus, led a procession of mourners to the Lake of the Unseen which a holy site for the Sith Imperium. There the mourners, in a new tradition, named and committed the spirits of this years fallen to the spirit world. The ceremony was presided over by Darth Ray'ak in her capacity as High Priestess of the Sith Imperium. There His Majesty pronounced the late Lord Emperor Arestenax and Crowned Princess Vindictiva as Dark Divines and bound their spirits to him so that they might watch over the Imperiumthrough eternity. The binding of the spirits of the Lord Emperor and Crowned Princess served as the coronation of Emperor Salvatus. "This new tradition while awe inspiring also provides a certain pratical application to potential succession conflicts." Said Lord Trekken Vayne, a Sith expert on Tradition with the Ministry of Mysteries, Lore and Ancient Knowledge. "Only a true Emperor could bin the spirits of his predecessor. This process requires an unparalleled mastery of the force and a certain degree of consent by the predecessor. This both assures the successor is sufficiently powerful but also, done in such a public manner, insures that the succession is rightful." JUDGMENT DAY OFFERS INSIGHT ABOUT THE NEW EMPEROR ''By Saria Secondus, SIT Government and Politics Correspondent'' DROMUND KAAS -- Citizens convened in the Courtroom of the Sith Imperium Secondary Academy on Dromund Kaas in order to observe the Judgment Day ceremony as set forth in the new Decree for the Observance of Imperium Week. The first proceedings included a series of pardons for various citizens who had been found guilty for crimes in the past. Among them, Citizen Amavii was pardoned without challenge and reinstated to the Imperial Family as a Princess. Darth Tykas, too, was pardoned though his appeal for pardon was challenged by Darth Jaudulis who strongly objected to his pardon. "Darth Tykas attempt to corrupt the Imperial Bloodline is one of the most serious crimes one could commit." Said Darth Jaudulis, Grand Inquisitor of the Sith Imperiumin his remarks. Darth Tykas for his part cited the honor of his father, a former High Councilor and Knight and pleaded with the Emperor to allow him the chance to regain his honor and the honor of his family. "Darth Tykas was a minor when convicted for this serious crime." Said His Majesty, the Emperor. "As one final repayment for the service and sacrifice of the late Darth Zugium We shall pardon this man and grant him the chance to prove himself in continued service in the knighthood." Also among the pardons were Darth Andrekios who was restored to his title as prince after he was found guilty of the murder of Vaguest. He was restored to the Imperial Family as well. Among the guilty verdicts were a unnamed agent who was caught hacking into the Imperium mainframe. Darth Ryshias executed the sentence himself by snapping the agent's neck. Also among the guilty , Darth Rae'vyn was found guilty of the negligent homicide of Prince Willerick. Darth Rae'vyn, who had hidden her lightsaber, killed a Massassi Guard and fled the scene. The Emperor confronted Rae'vyn on the balcony of the academy, himself. I n a brief battle the Emperor killed Rae'vyn throwing her from the balcony to her death and executing the sentence himself. "Guilty." He said as he threw her off the ledge and adjourned the first annual Judgment day. ASSASSIN BROUGHT TO JUSTICE ''By Rodeia Viathru'nakawra Roderick, SIT Editor-in-Chief'' BELSALVIS -- In a brutal but just act, Dowager Empress S'rahnia executed X'aan, the assassin responsible for the death of Lord Emperor Arestenax and Princess Vindictiva. The assassin endured unspeakable pain and suffering before being eventually and slowly lowered into a lava pit on Belsalvis. The execution was the result of a plan constructed by Darth Erasis and assisted by many high ranking members of the Sith Imperium. While justice prevailed in the fate of the assassin the incursion highlighted the growing conflict within House Citadel as X'aan is the nephew of Darth Erasis and the son of Darth Zenosis, both loyal citizens of the Imperium. In his dying pleas, X'aan claimed that Darth Alesis had tricked him into the assassination. The Imperial Palace issued the following statement. "The execution of X'aan closes a dark chapter for the Imperium." Said Palace Spokesman Rion Traevco. "His Majesty, the Emperor, is pleased with this turn of events. He has commanded the government to investigate claims that the Xenocide was responsible for the assassination of the Lord Emperor. Should this be proven the Emperor himself will destroy the Xenocide." X'aan's connection to the Xenocide is one on a growing list of reasons conflict between the Imperium and any forces loyal to Darth Alesis may prove inevitable. NEW COLONY, MOS ARES, COMPLETES CONSTRUCTION ''By Saria Secondus, SIT Government and Politics Correspondent'' TATOOINE -- With major funding secured by Prince Andrekios construction of a new Sith Imperium colony was begun and completed. The colony, which will be name Mos Ares as a tribute to the Lord Emperor, on Tatooine will serve as an Imperium foothold in the Galactic South Outer Rim and as the location for the Sith Imperium Secondary Academy. As of the writing of this article the colony is fully operational and is populated by approximately 10,000 citizens. Upon being presented the colony, His Majesty Darth Salvatus, Emperor of the Sith Imperium named Prince Andrekios Duke of Mos Ares and governor of the colony. The colony will be the site of the reformation of the government which will be part of the it's grand opening celebration. The celebration will include the swearing-in of the newly elected or re-elected praetor, the seating of the council and the official opening of the colony and the events will be broadcast througout the Imperium. VAGUEST ORION, LIVES, RUNS FOR PRAETOR ''By Tal Varnok, SIT Associate Editor'' TATOOINE -- Darth Vaguest, the former Grand Admiral who was ordered killed by Darth Andrekios and executed by Darth Vicros, has apparently arisen by permanently inhabiting the body of Darth Hawk'e a scholar in the Ministry of Mysteries, Lore and Ancient Knowledge. The return caused conflict as the Wrath of the Emperor was brought to a rage at news of Darth Vaguest's return. It took several high ranking members of the Sith Imperium to restrain the Wrath who was involved with Darth Vaguest before his death. Darth Vaguest engaged in a duel with Darth Vicros wishing to take vengence on him for killing him. He also confronted Darth Andrekios who gave the order. It seems that forgiveness prevailed in both instances as all three Dark Lords still live today. Shortly after his return, Darth Vaguest indicated his intent to run for praetor to unseat incumbent Praetor Kaldar. "I believe that I have returned to you to aid you once again and to serve our Imperial Family and Emperor once more." Said Darth Vaguest in his candidates statement. HOLOPHOTOS CAUSE SCANDAL FOR PRINCE AND PRAETOR ''By Lilaya Martell, SIT Palace Correspondent'' VOSS KA -- The Office of the Praetor is in damage control mode as pictures of depicting a lewd act between the Praetor and Prince Andrekios were leaked on the holonet. The picture, which has been widely circulated, could not have come at a worst time for the Praetor who is facing a tough challenge by Darth Vaguest for reelection. It has already become a political issue as the Committee to Elect Darth Vaguest to Praetor quickly turned the photo into an attack ad titled "Grace". The ad shows the picture with the Praetor's name in red lettering and the message "Such Grace... Such Judgment... Who do you want representing you?" The ad was censored by executive order of the Praetor. The Praetor's campaign team shot back in a statement. "Better luck next time, Vaguest. Creating imagery as such is inappropriate and a useless tactic." Read the statement by the Committee to Re-Elect Praetor Ruu'san Kaldar on her behalf. "People of the Imperium do you want to elect a man who posts pornography on his ad campaign? I would think not." The Sith Imperium Times is bound by the executive order of the Praetor and has chosen just to print the censored image as approved by the Office of the Praetor. Prince Andrekios received a stern reprimand from the Emperor and the Dowager Empress. "His Majesty, the Emperor, has expressed his deep disappointment for the irresponsible actions of Prince Andrekios and Praetor Kaldar and we will not comment further." Said Imperial Palace Spokesman Rion Traevco. Polls open in just a few short days. Praetor Ruu'san Kaldar is the second Praetor of the Sith Imperium and up until now has enjoyed 90% approval ratings. SIT-INN POLL SHOWS CLOSE RACE FOR PRAETOR ''By Saria Secondus, SIT Government and Politics Correspondent'' VOSS KA -- Recent polling by the Sith Imperium Times in conjunction with the Imperium News Network shows a the race for Praetor favors Ruu'san Kaldar but shows a possibility for an upset victory by Darth Vaguest. With 45.45%, Praetor Ruu'san Kaldar maintains a 9 point lead over challenger, Darth Vaguest. The poll shows that more than 18% of respondents are undecided which shows that the race is still too close to call. Re-elections in most democracies tend to favor the incumbent however Praetor Ruu'san has been the subject of a recent scandal which is likely making this race a little too close for her comfort. Polls are open today for a 48 hour period in which all citizens of the Imperium will cast their ballot. IMPERIUM RECEIVES NEW AMBASSADOR AND EMISSARY ''By Venter Moss, SIT Foreign Affairs Correspondent VOSS KA -- Wishing to ensure the Sith Empire's interest in the Sith Imperium and to strengthen the Treaty of Dromund Kaas, the Empire has sent a new ambassador to the court of His Majesty, the Emperor. Darth Candicia Thul, a neice of Dowager Empress Darth S'rahnia was chosen by Darth Ravage a member of the Sith Empire's Dark Council to be the Empire's representative. Darth Candicia presented her letter of credence to His Majesty, the Emperor, aboard Sovereign. She will was granted diplomatic and aristocratic status within the Imperium and welcomed at court. "His Majesty, the Emperor, welcomes Darth Candicia to the Sith Imperium." Said Rion Traevco, Imperial Palace Spokesman. "His Majesty, like his father before him, takes the Treaty of Dromund Kaas very seriously and is glad the Empire seeks to continue this relationship which only serves to strengthen the Sith in the face of our joint enemy, the Jedi and thier decadent Republic." In addition to Darth Candicia, Emissary Darth Arctis joined the Empire's diplomatic delegation to the Sith Imperium. EMPEROR DEMONSTRATES POWER IN FIGHT AGAINST ANDREKIOS ''By Lilaya Martell, SIT Palace Correspondent MOS ARES -- A minor scuffle between an outlaw named Filan and Darth Tykas turned into a major shake up of the monarchy, yesterday. Darth Andrekios, seeking to defend his "son" Filan engaged various high ranking members of the Sith Imperium and led to various injuries. The Emperor himself sensed the disturbance and confronted the Prince. The Prince foolishly disrespected His Majesty the results of which led to His Majesty flanked by Darth Ryshias and Darth Asavian to quickly dispense of the minimal threat that Prince Andrekios presented. In seconds, Andrekios was defeated and after a prolongued period of unspeakable torture he yielded to His Majesty the Emperor who subsequently ordered him stripped of his rank and title and frozen in carbonite. His Majesty the Emperor also stripped the Princess Aulaura of her rank and placed her under house arrest and he issued a bounty on the head of the fugitive Filan. Most interesting in this encounter was when His Majesty the Emperor demonstrated that he not only bound the Dark Divines Lord Emperor Arestenax and Princess Vindictiva but he could also allow them to speak through him and could summon their power. Both the late Lord Emperor and Princess were seen standing by His Majesty the Emperor as he demonstrated overwhelming power. While presiding over a public meeting in Salvatus Square on Mos Ares, His Majesty the Emperor, declared that his action further demonstrates that no one, even a member of the Imperial family, stands above his law. EDITORIAL: PRAETOR RUU'SAN RESTRICTS FREEDOM OF SPEECH ''Rodeia Viathru'nakawra Roderick, SIT Editor-in-Chief'' VOSS KA -- The Sith Imperium Times Editorial Board rarely uses it's editorial right, as promised by Lord Emperor Darth Arestenax. May he ever watch over us. In this instance, however, we must speak out. We refer, of course, to the unprecedented action by the Office of the Praetor to censor the political speech of her opponent, Darth Vaguest. In which they ordered the removal and augmentation of a picture which portrays the Praetor in an unfavorable light. While we understand that their may be times in which the executive branch may need to censor things for state security or for common decency we disagree that this was one of those times. It also not lost on us that this censorship conveniently favors the Praetor in her bid for re-election. The Sith Imperium Times yields it's editorial right only to His Majesty the Emperor and we firmly defend the right to freedom of speech, expression and association as protected and restricted only by the Emperor. In the four years since the creation of the Office of Praetor an executive order of this kind has never been issued and it sets a dangerous precedent. The election of the Praetor is the one democratic right granted by our beloved and revered Lord Emperor Darth Arestenax. Freedom of speech, expression and association as protected and restricted only by the Emperor is also a right granted by the Lord Emperor. As he is a Dark and Divine figure we hold these rights as not only inalienable (except by the Emperor) but also holy. We would hope the His Majesty's prime minister, the Praetor, would share that position. Apparently, she does not.